The Mystery That is Caffrey
by soccergirl97
Summary: While in his office Peter thinks about how he really views his and Neal's relationship. No slash! Pure Peter and Neal friendship/ mentor and student. If you really look it could even be taken as a proud parent :). Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**So…this fanfic is completely different than what I originally had in mind when I started. I just started rewatching this series and I wanted to do a small drabble on Peter thinking about Neal and how Neal is just out of reach. I'll probably make another one so I can actually write what I was originally going to but I just let this one lead me in the direction it wanted and this is what I've got. So I hope you enjoy it :)! Don't forget to review ;)!**

Peter sat in his office watching as the infamous Neal Caffrey talked and laughed with Jones and the other agents. Sitting back in his chair Peter began to study Neal. Neal Caffrey. The same Neal Caffrey that had haunted his every thought in the few years that it took to catch him and now as his handler. Never in a million years had Peter Burke ever imagined that one day he would be working side by side with the one guy that he had spent three years of his career chasing. However, Peter did find it kind of fitting considering he knew Caffrey better than Caffrey knew himself. He knew all his habits (both good and bad), when he is hiding something from Peter, or if the emotions he shows on his face are real. Sadly no one else can see it. Behind that charming smile and his childish attitude lies a broken and tired man. Whenever Neal thinks there's no one looking he'll bring down his mask and reveal just how tired he is. He'd slouch in his chair and run his and through his neatly kept hair.

Peter would wonder when the last time Neal had last slept or what he was working on now behind Peter's back. But of course Peter can't ask because he's not supposed to know. He's supposed to turn a blind eye when he catches Neal and Mozzie hunched over the small table at June's place when he comes for a surprise visit. He's supposed to pretend that he doesn't see the dark circles und Neal's eyes when he spent the whole night planning. That was the unspoken rule. Because the more Peter pushed the more Neal pushed back. It's just the way things are between them. They trust each other with their lives but that's the extent of it. As much as it pains Peter to keep an arms distance and not help the young con make the right choice he can't. Because just like the valuable art at a museum you can look but not touch. But just like its Peter's job to protect those valuable pieces he will always protect Neal, even if he insists he doesn't need it.

Neal can insist as much as he wanted but Peter will still be there waiting for the time when Neal reaches out and asks for help. When that time comes Peter will gladly help. No matter how much trouble he got in and no matter what Peter might say in the moment when it comes down to it he's there. All Peter wishes is for Neal to realize this.

So many times Neal tries to take on too much stuff by himself and he ends up hurting himself or putting himself in danger. The worst part is most of the time the things Caffrey does is for the sake of someone else…at least for the big things that matter or so Peter hoped.

But Peter does see good in Neal. With the right support Neal can make something in his life. If only Peter had met Neal sooner. Maybe he wouldn't have that tracking anklet around his ankle like a shackle on a prisoner. A constant reminder that he isn't free. No, maybe things could have turned out differently but a part of Peter was glad things hadn't. If Neal had never become a con man then they would never have met. Neal's file would have never been put on his desk and he would have never been given the job of tracking down the Neal Caffrey. Peter chuckled under his breath. Sure his life would have been easier if he had not met Caffrey but Peter is glad that he did.

A knock on the door pulled Peter from his thoughts. Looking up Neal noticed the con man himself leaning against the door.

"Hey Peter. What's got you thinking so hard?" Neal asked with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"You actually." Peter said.

"Oh that sounds dangerous."

"Ha ha," Peter said sarcastically. "What do you want Caffrey?"

"We were all chatting and it looks like all the agents are going out to get something to eat and we were wondering if you would like to come."

"You know I don't usually do that sort of thing." Peter said.

Neal looked at Peter with a smile on his face almost egging Peter on. Peter sighed.

"That's why they sent you isn't it?" Peter rubbed his head.

Neal mealy shrugged not even trying to deny it. "They figured I'd win you over with my charming smile."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I guess I can go. Someone has to make sure you don't rob poor Jones of his money."

Neal's smile grew as he pointed at Peter, "You agreed. No going back now!"

Before Peter even had the thought of regretting what he had just agreed to Neal was already out of the office and making his way down the stairs celebrating with the other agents. Peter chuckled. Neal was such a kid. And that's just the way things ought to be. And maybe one day Neal will break down that wall that he built between the two of them and Peter could help Neal with any problem he was facing so he can slowly fix that broken man behind the cheerful mask. And who better than Peter, the agent that knows Neal better than Neal himself.

 **Thank You so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **soccergirl97**


	2. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys thank you so much for your awesome feedback! I'm posting this chapter to give you guys a heads up about a new story series I'm going to write based off this. So this idea came to me today as I was thinking about the previous story I just wrote, The Mystery That is Caffrey. As I read through the reviews this idea popped into my head. I wrote about how Peter feels about Neal but I wonder how the other people around him feel.**

 **Then I began wondering if I should have one story that has each chapter with a different characters point of view such as Mozzie, El, Jones, Diana, June, Alex, etc (I think you get it) or if I should pick the main three or so and write individual stories for each of them. If I were to do that then I would pick a few episodes and have each of their povs/ thoughts on Caffrey throughout that episode. All the character's thoughts would come from the same episodes. I'm kind of torn between the two so I was wondering what you guys thought! :)**

 **Thank you again so much for your support and comments! A special shout out to:**

 **sblack78**

 **marJan 53**

 **jeanie2914**

 **walter**

 **Guest**

 **Thank you for your awesome feedback and I'm glad you liked The Mystery That is Caffrey. Until next time**

 **Soccergirl97**


End file.
